Kumpulan Sehun Uke fanfiction
by exobabyyhun
Summary: (New Update Chapter 5! eps ChanHun) Chanyeol memerlukan Sehun untuk membuat 'adik'nya tenang kembali. Ini cuma kumpulan fanfic pendek berisikan Sehun sebagai Ukenya. KaiHun. ChanHun. KrisHun. Engga suka? ga usah di baca :) BL/yaoi/rated M RnR please
1. Pendahuluan

**Author : exobabyyhun**

Haiiii semuaaaa~ ini cuma sebagian dari pembukaan saja kok dan memberi tahu tentang apa yang ada di halaman-halaman berikutnya

Begini, ini adalah ShortFic yang sengaja saya buat berdasarkan inspirasi-inspirasi yang saya lihat melalui beberapa moment yang berhasil di abadikan oleh para fansite dari EXO ataupun dari ide yang ada di kepala saya.

Yang Pertama. Di dalam FanFic ini kalian hanya akan menemukan **Oh Sehun** sebagai _**UKE**_ nya karena saya memang hanya menyukai Sehun sebagai uke karena wajahnya yang unyu-unyu itu/?.

Yang Ke-dua. Di dalam FanFic ini kalian hanya akan menemukan **Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol** dan **Kris Wu** sebagai **SEME** nya.

Cuma itu aja sih intinya wkwk terima kasih atas perhatiannya :D

Selamat membacaaaa~


	2. Chapter 1

_Rival_

Bruk.

Jongin yang baru datang langsung merebahkan diri dan memejamkan mata diranjangnya. Terlihat sekali dia yang kelelahan karena jadwal hari ini yang lumayan padat. Terlebih jadwal hari ini dia menjadi pengasuh dari anak yang katanya dan memang menurutnya mirip dengan wajahnya untuk sebuah reality show.

"Jonginie ~ sudah tidur ya?" Sehun melongokan kepalanya dari luar pintu kamar.

"hm? Sehun. Aku belum tidur, hanya sedang beristirahat saja sebantar. Kenapa hanya berdiri di situ? Cepat masuk"

Sehun kemudian masuk dan menutup pintu kemudian duduk di ranjang sebelah Jongin.

"Jonginie lelah ya? Mau Sehunie buatkan air hangat untuk berendam? Siapa tau itu bisa membantu Jonginie meringankan rasa lelah" tawar Sehun.

"nanti saja, sekarang Sehunie hanya perlu berbaring di dalam pelukan ku saja" kata Jongin sambil merentangkan tangannya masih dalam posisi berbaring.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Sehun menuruti permintaan kekasihnya ini. Bagaimana bisa menolak jika wajah Jongin terlihat sangat lelah, apa Sehun tega? Tentu saja tidak lain bila Jongin menawarinya dengan seringai mesum yang sudah pasti akan Sehun tolak mentah-mentah.

"Taeoh , anak yang tadi ku asuh di reality show itu memang benar-benar mirip dengan ku ternyata. Beberapa staff disana menunjukan beberapa gambar yang membandingkan ku dengan Taeoh dan aku memang harus mengakui jika dia memang mirip dengan ku" ujar Jongin memecah keheningan.

"jadi kekasihku ini memiliki saingan ya?" goda Sehun sambil terkekeh.

"hey kata siapa? Taeoh memang mirip dengan ku tapi kan dia versi kecil dan imut sedangkan aku kan versi dewasa dan tampan... sexy pula. Iyakan sayang~" jawab Jongin dengan menaik turunkan alisnya unuk menggoda Sehun.

"ish justru itu yang kata siapa" elak Sehun.

"okey, kalau begitu ayo kita buat saingan ku versi kecil yang sebenarnya. Kurasa paduan dari mu dan aku akan menjadi rival yang tangguh untuk ku, bagaimana?" Jongin semakin memeluk erat Sehun. Kemudian dengan cepat menindih tubuh Sehun.

"YAK! Kau mau apa?" ucap Sehun panik.

"sudah ku bilang bukan jika kita akan membuat perpaduan dari kita" ucap Jongin seduktif. Jongin mencium Sehun lembut membuat Sehun ikut terhanyut dalam suasana. Tangan nakal Jongin trampil membuka pakaian Sehun satu persatu. Dan kini hanya yang terdengar hanya desahan serta erangan berat dari kedua kekasih itu.

"sial, mereka benar-benar! Shit..." kata Chanyeol berbisik. Yah, dan kini anggota EXO lainnya sedang melihat adegan live dari Maknae line yang sedang begumul dan lupa mengunci pintu sehingga member yang lain bisa mengintip lewat celah pintu yang mereka buka sedikit.

.

.

FIN

Apaa ini? APA? Hell -_- maaf kalo aneh yaaaa :"( Cuma terinpirasi dari foto-foto yang papah Ricky update aja saat Jongin dengan mesranya menggandeng tangan Taeoh dan membuat aku sebagai penggemar mereka berdua antara mau nangis seneng atau mau jerit heboh/?

Oh iya ada sedikit PENGUMUMAN/?

Buat kalian yang suka Kaihun atau mungkin Sehun UKE dan mau gabung grup LINE/WA khusus buat penggemar Sehun Uke bisa gabung ^^. Caranya gampang, ketik REG spasi *Eh salah maksudnya bisa nulis Id LINE di review atau kirim Id LINE/ no WA di DM yah

Thank youuuu~


	3. Chapter 2

_Fanservice?or tease me?_

Kini boyband terkenal EXO sedang mengisi sebuah acara, semuanya sudah bersiap dengan kostum masing-masing. Hanya kostum simple dengan kemeja putih dan celana jeans saja, namun beberapa anggota juga mengenakan dasi merah. Yah , sekilas terlihat seperti anak sekolahan memang tapi jika kita lihat celana dan kemejanya itu membuat mereka berbeda dan ada kesan tersendiri.

Mereka kini sedang berdiri di atas panggung hanya sekedar untuk menyapa penggemar mereka sambil melakukan gladi bersih sedikit. Tak sedikit para idol yang satu panggung dengan mereka jadi sudah di pastikan suasana panggung itu lumayan ramai. Namun jangan salah, di tengah keramaian seperti itu pun pasangan kekasih dengan gender yang sama dari boygroup EXO yaitu Maknae line masih sempat-sempatnya mengumbar kemesraan. Apa mereka tidak takut ketahuan?

"Sehun-ah"

"hm?"

Plok plok plok. Jongin menepuk-nepuk pantat Sehun yang berdiri di depannya.

"ishh Jongin! jangan tepuk-tepuk pantat kuu" Sehun berbalik kemudian mencubit tangan Jongin pelan.

"habisnya kau hanya menjawab begitu. Lagi pula apa salahnya menepuk-nepuk pantat kekasih sendiri?" tanya Jongin dengan santai.

" ihh~ tentu saja salahhh~ ini kan bukan di dorm jonginie~"

"jadi kalau di dorm boleh lebih dari menepuk-nepuk?" seringai Jongin mulai muncul.

Blush. Pipi Sehun memerah seketika.

"bu-bukan seperti ituu..."

"aaa benarkah?" Jongin semakin gencar menggoda kekasihnya.

Di saat yang sama Baekhyun mendekati mereka kemudian merangkul keduanya.

"bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan? Fans disana sudah hampir pingsan melihat kalian terus mepet seperti ini" ujar Bekhyun malas. Jongin dan Sehun hanya dapat terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun yang berlebihan. Pingsan? Yang benar saja.

Setelah Baekhyun kembali menjauh Jongin tentu saja kembali mendekati Sehun. Namun kini bukan hanya sekedar menggoda namun juga memeluknya dari belakang kemudian memasukan tangannya di kantung depan celana Sehun. Dan Sehun? Uhh dia kini menikmati aksi kekasihnya dengan sedikit merentangkan tangan.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jongin "Fanservice?" katanya sambil terkekeh kemudian dengan sengaja menubrukan buttnya ke bagian depan celana Jongin.

"Sehun-ah kau mau memberi fanservice atau menggoda ku hm?" Jongin melepas pelukannya dan merangkul Sehun.

Sehun hanya tertawa memperlihatkan eye smile manisnya pada sang kekasih dan membuat fans disana menjerit-jerit melihat kemesraan mereka.

"berhenti pamer kemesraan" kata Chanyeol.

"cih. Kalian iri kan pada kami" jawab Jongin menunjuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yang ditunjuk sih hanya memutar mata saja malas meladeni Jongin.

.

.

FIN

Demi apa ini absurd banget yah :" . Abis geregetan deh liat mereka yang peluk-pelukan kaya adegan di cover film Titanic ituuu :" maafkan ke anehan FF ini yahhhh~

Masih dengan sedikit PENGUMUMAN/?

Buat kalian yang suka Kaihun atau mungkin Sehun UKE dan mau gabung grup LINE/WA khusus buat penggemar Sehun Uke bisa gabung ^^. Caranya gampang, ketik REG spasi *Eh salah maksudnya bisa nulis Id LINE di review atau kirim Id LINE/ no WA di DM yah

Thank youuuu~


	4. Chapter 3

_On The Stage_

Riuh para penonton memeriahkan acara malam ini. Banyak idol yang ikut memeriahkan acara termasuk boygroup papan atas yang sedang naik daun, EXO. Mereka kini tengah bersiap dibalakang panggung untuk penampilan mereka setelah artis lain yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung menyelesaikan penampilannya. Jika yang lain sibuk merapihkan make up atau hanya sekedar merapihkan kostum, lain halnya dengan dua anak muda yang sedang duduk berpangkuan sambil salah satu dari mereka membuat rayuan ringan sehingga pansangannya menampilkan wajah yang merah bersemu. Seperti ini misalnya..

"Sehunie semakin manis malam ini" Sehun merona.

"Sehunie sangat menggoda dengan warna rambut ini" Sehun merona lagi,dankali ini Sehun mebalasnya dengan cubitan kecil di perut Jongin.

"hey duo maknae gila. Sudah ku katakan berhenti bermesraan, sebentar lagi kita akan tampil" tegur Baekhyun membuat mereka sadar kemudian ikut bergabung dengan para hyungnya yang sudah bersiap.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa hanya Baekhyun yang menegur mereka. Kita sudah tau bukan kalau Baekhyun itu memang cerewet bukan main. Dan hanya dia yang tidak lelah menegur mereka di saat sang leader dan manajer sudah benar-benar lelah memperingatkan mereka.

"Sehunie manis sekali sih dengan warna rambut silver seperti itu~" oke sudah keberapa kali orang-orang berkata seperti itu namun kali ini Jongin secepat kilat memicingkan matanya kepada orang yang barusan menggoda Sehun. Jika Kyungsoo atau Xiumin yang berbicara seperti itu sih jongin dengan santai akan terima. Tapi yang barusan berbicara itu Chanyeol, dan Jongin itu merasa Chanyeol adalah salah satu saingannya yang mampu membuat Sehun berpaling darinya.

Jelas saja, dia sudah beberapa kali melihat Chanyeol berduan dengan Sehun malah tak jarang bermesraan dengan kekasihnya diatas panggung. _'liat saja nanti'_ batin Jongin.

"ayo! Ayo! EXO ini saatnya kalian" teriak salah satu staff yang mengatur acara.

Mereka kini naik ketas panggung untuk menghibur semua orang yang ada disana. Mereka membawakan semua lagu dengan baik, dan jangan lupa gerakan enerjik mereka bahkan beberapa kali Jongin menampakan wajah mesum dan seringai nakal dengan gerakan dance yang sama dengan yang lain namun entah kenapa jika melihat Jongin gerakan itu akan jauh terlihat lebih sexy.

Kini Jongin maju lebih depan diantara yang lain untuk membawakan bagiannya. Seharusnya Jongin berjalan mundur selangkah untuk memberi akses untuk Sehun yang akan membawakan bagiannya namun siapa sangka jika Jongin langsung membelokan badannya seolah menabrak Sehun padahal dia sengaja menggoda kekasihnya itu. Tentu saja Sehun terkejut, tapi untungnya Sehun dapat mengendalikan wajah dan gerak tubuhnya.

Dan gerakan yang tadi jongin lakukan telah membuat para fans menjerit-jerit tak karuan, terlebih untuk para pecinta dirinya dan Sehun kekasihnya. Foto yang berhasil fans abadikan juga terlihat sangat menggoda dengan posisi pinggul Jongin yang sedikit maju dan berhadapan langsung dengan bagian depan Sehun. Uhh jangan bayangkan posisi menggoda mereka.

' _oke finally, mereka telah melihat bukan siapa yang memiliki Sehun mulai hari ini'_ batin Jongin dengan wajah menyeringainya seperti biasa.

.

.

.

FIN

Ihhh ihhhh ini apaan sihhh gaje pisan :" kali ini ini terinspirasi dari foto Jongin yang mau nambrak Sehun. Jelek ya Ffnya? Maaf ya. Abis Cuma ini yang ada di fikiran saya :"

Buat FF yang lain masih dlm tahap pembuatan. Abis blm dapet pencerahan :") ihh sedih pisan wkwk

Dan lagi/?

Buat kalian yang suka Kaihun atau mungkin Sehun UKE dan mau gabung grup LINE/WA khusus buat penggemar Sehun Uke bisa gabung ^^. Caranya gampang, ketik REG spasi *Eh salah maksudnya bisa nulis Id LINE di review atau kirim Id LINE/ no WA di DM yah

Thank youuuu~


	5. Chapter 4

_Laughing_

 _Warn : kembali ke era Hitory_

EXO-K kini tengah bersiap untuk mengisi acara musik di stasiun TV MBC lebih tepatnya pada acara Gayo Daejun. Mereka memang masih termasuk dalam jajaran grup rookie namun jangan tanyakan kemampuan mereka, yang jelas mereka dapat melejit dengan cepat sehingga dapat berdiri di panggung yang megah ini.

"berhenti tertawa Sehun-ah~" tegur sang leader, Suho.

"haha tapi hyung- haha" bukanya menuruti kata hyungnya, Sehun malah masih tetap tertawa.

Kai –nama panggung dari Jongin- mendekati Sehun kemudian merangkulnya. "kau harus berhenti tertawa Sehun-ah ~ sebentar lagi kita akan naik ke atas panggung"

"tapi nanti Suho hyung akan berlagak sexy Jong~ haha astagaaa membayangkannya saja aku sudah geli haha"

"ppffff" semua anggota EXO-K manahan tawanya –kecuali Suho- mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"YA! YA! YA! Kalian kenapa belum bersiap? Cepat berdiri disana setelah ini kalian, arraso?" tegur sang manajer. Semua member mengangguk patuh kemudian berdiri di dekat pintu menuju panggung nanti.

.

.

Suara teriakan semakin histeris saat member EXO-K keluar dari back stagemenuju atas panggung.

"haha ppff" ya , Sehun masih saja tertawa saat sudah diatas panggung. Terang saja suaranya jelas terdengar karena ia menggunakan head mic. Sepontan para fans meneriakan nama Sehun karena menurut mereka apa yang Sehun lakukan adalah hal lucu.

Musik sudah mulai berputar. Semua member bernyanyi dengan sangat baik, namun itu semua hilang saat Suho maju untuk membawakan part bernyanyinya.

 _Jebal saranghae~ saranghae~ saranghae~_

 _Johwa roul surok wanbyeok ha janha_

Suho mulai memainkan pundaknya, kemudian memberi tatapan sexy sambil melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dengan se-sexy mungkin.

"Ha ppff" Sehun menutup mulutnya sendiri karena suara tawanya lumayan keras, wajahnya kini memerah. Namun bukan hanya Sehun saja yang tertawa. Baekhyun, Jongin, Kyungsoo juga ikut tertawa sampai suaranya terdengar karena mereka semua memang menggunakan head mic dan itu tidak lipsing. Tapi tetap saja Suara Sehun lah yang paling keras terdengar. Hahh ~ itu semua tidak berpengaruh pada para noona di bawah sana mereka malah semakin berteriak.

"aigoooo~ Sehunahhhh~"

"Kyaaaa~ neomu kiyowooo~"

"Joonmyun-a~ kyaaa sexy namjaa~"

Oke mari kita tinggalkan Sehun yang masih menahan tawanya sedari awal, walau tetap saja tawanya bocor saat hyungnya itu mengambil partnya.

.

.

FIN

Duhh sumpahh deh kaloo liat videonya pasti ngakak bangett. Hari ini entah kenapa kok iseng buka file video di handphone dan nemu video itu yang nyelip-nyelip. Dan akhirnya malah ngakak liat Sehun.

Kalau ada yang mau nonton juga bisa cari di Youtube dan ketik aja _**'121231 EXO-HISTORY'**_ dan nanti akan ada fancamnya karena aku sendiri juga engga nemu video yang dari MBCnya :"

Dan disini apakah ada yang liat video Gfriend yang baru? Aku juga antara mau ngakak tapi ya kasian sampe kaya gitu, mungkin aku hitung ada 10x anggota GF yang kepeleset diatas panggung sampe bener tiduran dan kenceng banget jatohnya tapi mereka tetep bangun dan lanjutin nyanyi dan ngedance masih dengan semangat walau pas di selesai nyanyi yang kepeleset pada kaya kesakitan-ya iyalah sakit- tapi salut buat merekaaa~ dan buat idol lain yang kalo salah masih tetep profesional~ yahkan jd curhat :"

Okee terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan revieww~


	6. Chapter 5

_Help_

Pair : ChanHun

Warn : GS!/TYPO/NC

-oOo-

"Chan,ayah dan ibu pergi dulu. Ingat! Kunci pintu jika ingin keluar. Bibi Ahn akan datang setiap pagi untuk membuatkan makanan dan membersihkan rumah. Kami tidak akan lama, setelah ayah menyelesaikan semua urusannya kami akan segera kembali, arraso?"

"iya bu" jawab Chanyeol sambil medengar ceramah singkat ibunya. "lama juga tidak apa-apa, aku kan jadi bisa berdua dengan Sehuni hihi" bisik Chanyeol.

"apa? Ibu mendengarnya, dasar anak bodoh. Awas saja kau jika macam-macam padanya" kata ibu Chanyeol sambil memukul pelan dan mencubit anaknya.

"hey hey berhenti memukuli anakku" lerai ayah Chanyeol.

"selalu saja membelanya" dengus ibu Chanyeol. "anak mu ini sudah berencana macam-macam dengan calon menantu kita yeobo~"

"bukankah bagus? Jika macam-macam itu berhasilkan Sehuni jadi bukan calon lagi, malah jadi anakmu nanti"

"nahh ayah benar bu, ibu pasti merasa sepi kan dirumah sendiri? akan ku buatkan teman nanti. Yasudah sana-sana kalian cepat berangkat supaya aku cepat mengabulkannya" kata Chanyeol sambil mendorong pelan keduanya.

"ta-tapi ..." sebelum ibu Chanyeol membantah ayah Chanyeol sudah menariknya sambil berkata "sudahlah, benar kata Chanyeol. Aku sudah ingin menggendong cucu, lagi pula perusahaankan akan menjadi milik Chanyeol. Apalagi yang kau khawatirkan?"

"ayah memang Jjang" kata Chanyeol mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya dan dibalas kedipan ayahnya.

"baiklah" jawab ibu Chanyeol pasrah kepada dua orang yang berotak sama ini, ckckck. "tapi jangan keras-keras! Kasihan Sehunnie.."ucapnya dengan nada kencang kemudian memelan saat diakhirnya.

"yasudah nak kami berangkat sekarang. Maksimalkan harimu. Semangat!" kata ayah Chanyeol memberi kepalan tangan untuk menyemangati anaknya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihatnya kemudian tertawa.

Kini ayah dan ibu Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka mengurus urusan bisnis di luar kota. Ibu Chanyeol membuka jendela mobilnya sambil berlambai. "ingat kata ibu!" suara ibunya tidak begitu keras karena sudah mejaju agak jauh namun Chanyeol masih dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

"ahh~ akhirnya haha. Ayah memang yang terbaik" ucap Chanyeol sambil menutup pintu rumahnya. Ya, Chanyeol memang anak tunggal. Dia sudah sering ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk urusan bisnis namun ibunya selalu saja menasehatinya seperti baru pertama ia tinggal pergi. Rumahnya kini terasa sepi, seperti yang di katakan ibu Chanyeol tadi jika pengurus rumahnya hanya datang jika pagi dan kembali setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

"hm, apa Sehuni sudah pulang ya?" gumam Chanyeol.

Kini Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kekamar kemudian duduk berselonjor di tengah ranjangnya sambil memangku laptop. Tangannya dengan lihai menuliskan surel yang biasa ia kunjungi. Saat tengah serius menjelajahi social media matanya menangkap suatu kiriman berupa video yang di upload entah oleh siapa dia tak mengenalnya. Iseng saja ia membukanya. Tak lama...

"Shit! Sial! Ini masih pukul 11 dan sudah ada orang yang berani mengirim hal porno ini?! arghh dan siapa sekarang yang akan menidurkan ini?!" Chanyeol terus menggerutu tak jelas. Tangannya kini sudah berada di tengah area selakangannya dan mengelusinya. ya, video tadi ternyata adalah video porno. Chanyeol saja yang bodoh, sudah tahu porno malah ditonton hingga selesai dan beginilah akibatnya.

Tangannya kini sudah licin karena precumnya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak tahan dan akhirnya memutuskan mengeluarkan penisnya dari celana boxer. Tangannya terus naik turun memijat penisnya sendiri.

"aghh shit! Kenapa lama sekali ahh!" Chanyeol terus memijat penisnya sedang tangan satunya meremas bola kembarnya. Dia tak sadar jika sekarang ada orang yang sedang mengintipnya.

"ahh!" desah pasrah Chanyeol. Tangannya sudahh lelah namun dia tak kunjung dapat terpuaskan oleh tangannya.

Pintu kini terbuka. Menunjukan seorang gadis yang bersandar di ambang pintu.

"sepertinya ada yang butuh bantuan?" ucapnya santai.

Chanyeol yang sedang mengocok-ria tersentak kaget spontan menarik ke atas kembali celananya yang hanya diturunkan sedikit.

"Se-Sehun. Bagaimana kau- pintu-" ucap Chanyeol terbata. Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan menunjukan kunci rumah Chanyeol.

"ibu mu yang memberikannya padaku, untuk jaga-jaga katanya. Dan tadi ibu mengirim pesan jika ia akan pergi beberapa hari dengan ayah dan makanya aku datang niatnya sih ingin membuatkan makan untuk nanti malam tapi ternyata oppa sedang sibuk ya hihi" Sehun terkikik.

"aku bisa jelas kan" kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hm ya. Oppa memang harus menjelaskanya, tapi nanti yah setelah aku membantu oppa" ucap Sehun yang sudah duduk di sebalah Chanyeol dan mengelus gundukan di selakangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup bahkan sampai terdengar oleh Sehun. 'padahal aku yang berniat akan menerjangnya, kenapa malah aku yang gugup' batin Chanyeol.

Sehun kini semakin agresif dan sudah mengeluarkan penis Chanyeol dari celananya, benda itu masih tegang dan semakin tegang saat Sehun meremasnya. Jemari lentik Sehun terus menari di batang kemaluan Chanyeol, Sehun menggenggamnya erat sambil menaik turunkannya. Sehun dengan iseng mengusapkan telapak tanganya di ujung kemaluan Chanyeol sehingga desahan yang sedari tadi Chanyeol tahan akhirnya keluar.

"hihi oppa~ jangan ditahan" kata Sehun kemudian mengecup ujung bibir kekasihnya yang sedikit terbuka karena masih mendesah. Sehun menudukan badannya kemudian menecup ujung kemaluan Chanyeol dan mulai memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.

"akhh ahh~" desah Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil memejamkan mata. Namun itu tak lama karena Sehun melepaskan kuluman dan tangannya dari penisnya.

"Sehuni~ kenapa?" ucap Chanyeol frustasi karena ia sedang nikmat-nikmatnya.

"pegal oppaa~" Sehun mengecutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tidak mudah kehabisan akal, ia kemudian membuka kakinya agak lebar kemudian menyuruh Sehun tengkurap di tengah-tengahnya.

"jja lanjutkan~ nghh ahh yaa..seperti itu sayang nghh ohh god" Chanyeol mendesah kembali. Sehun tentu saja menuruti perintah Chanyeol dan kembali menulum penis Chanyeol namun kali ini dengan lebih kuat.

"ohh honeyy yess ughh terus .. nghh suck it babe ahh" Chanyeol terus mendesah sambil mengelus kepala Sehun. Sehun semakin semangat mendengar desahan Chanyeol jadi dia menyedot kuat ujung kepala penis Chanyeol bahkan sesekali menggigitnya membuat Chanyeol agak ngilu sebenarnya. Tangen Sehun juga tak tinggal diam, tangan kanan Sehun mmbantu memijat sebagian batang penis Chanyeol yang tak masuk di bibir mungilnya dan tangan kiri Sehun meremas twinsball Chanyeol walau sesekali mengelus paha kekasihnya itu untuk menggodanya.

"hmm~ mashitaaa~ mmhpp~" kata Sehun melepas sebentar kulumannya kemudian mengulumnya lagi.

"nghh ahh kau fikir penis ku makanan, hm? Dasar anak nakal" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Sehun yang tersenyum walau masih mengulum penisnya.

"ahh sedikit lagi Sehun~ nghh ohh . Ini nikmat sekali Sehun terus arghh i'm closee shhh"

Penis Chanyeol berkedut di dalam mulut Sehun kemudian Chanyeol melepasnya dari kuluman Sehun dan menarahkan penisnya ke wajah Sehun sambil mengocoknya cepat.

"akhh akhhhs shh Sehun ahh~" erang Chanyeol.

Cairan Chanyeol menyeprot beberapa kali di wajah dan mulut Sehun yang terbuka. Chanyel memasukannya lagi kedalam mulut Sehun. Sehun mengemut pelan penis Chanyeol dan menelan Sperma Chanyeol yang sebagian di mulutnya. Setelah menelannya hingga habis Sehun kemudian melepas kulumannya.

"bersihkan wajah ku oppaa~" rengek Sehun sambil memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Kemudian Chanyeol melepas sleevelessnya dan mengbersihkan wajah Sehun dengan sleevelessnya itu.

"sudah bersih honeyy~" kata Chanyeol kemudian mengecup dahi Sehun. Sehun membuka matanya kemudian tersenyum riang. Mata Sehun melihat sleeveless di tangan Chanyeol.

"oppa membersihkan wajah ku menggunakain itu?" tanya Sehun.

"eh? Iya , memang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sedang membenahi celananya.

"ihh oppaa~ kan di nakas itu ada tissue. Kan oppa jadi tidak pakai baju. Biar ku ambilkan baju kalau gitu .. huh~" sebelum Sehun bangkit Chanyeol sudah terlebih dahulu menariknya kemudian mendekap Sehun ke pelukannya dari belakang.

"kurasa tidak perlu, lagi pula ibu dan ayah sudah mengharapkan tangisan kecil di rumah ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya membuat pipi Sehun kini bersemu. "dan...membayangkan prosesnya saja sudah membuat yang dibawah sana tegang lagi"

Sehun segera berbalik kemudian mencubit kemaluan Chanyeol. Oops! Benar-benar sudah bangun. "OPPA! Jadi oppa tadi melakukan self sevice karena membayangkan hal itu kan?! Cepat mengaku!" Sehun mencubit perut Chanyeol sekarang.

"aww aww ishh kenapa kau dan ibu selalu suka mencubit sih" Chanyeol berusaha menghentikan Sehun. Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Sehun kemudian menciumi tangan Sehun. "aku tidak membayangkan hal yang seperti kau katakan Sehuni sayang~"

"lalu? Kenapa melakukan itu?" kini Sehun diam menatap Chanyeol yang kini memeluknya.

"tadi tak sengaja melihat video' itu'" kata Chanyeol santai.

"YAKKKK kenapa melihat wanita lainnnnnn" jerit Sehun.

"itu tidak sengaja babyy~ makanya ayo kita lakukan" kata Chanyeol sambil menciumi leher Sehun.

"tidak akan sebelum oppa menikahiku"

"baiklahh~ setelah ibu dan ayah pulang kita menikah. Lagi pula ayah mu pasti akan menyetujuinya"

Sehun ingin kembali berteriak sebelum Chanyeol dengan cepat membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol. Semakin lama mereka terhanyut saling memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman intens mereka.

.

.

END/ TBC?

Gimana? Mau END/TBC nih? Haha

Terimakasih buat yang udah review ya ~ maaf kemarin lupa nulis di FF tentang keterangan siapa pairnya :" lupa banget sumpah, jadi makasih ya yang udang ingetinnn

Oh iya itu di review siapa guest yang nulis "Hun" doang? Kamu kenal akuh yaaa? Kalo kenal chat aku dongg aku kan jadi penasaran :" . akun ini emang sama namanya sama akun rp jadi ya begitu deh hehe

Oh iya ada yang mau masuk Grup LINE buat yang suka SEHUN UKE? Kirim aja di PM ya. Kemarin ada yang mau masuk tp engga ngirim id ke aku, jadi hanya mau mengingatkan saja ~ hehe

No Plagiat yahhhh~ hargai karya orang lain jika ingin dihormati ^^

RnR jangan lupaa~


End file.
